RosarioPhantom
by ImpulsivePage84
Summary: Danny loses his family, gets new family, stronger and new powers, and has to go to school. Will follow both the manga and anime, and will have a few extras placed in.
1. Chapter 1

**Will be in Danny's point of view throughout the story**

* * *

"NOOO!" I couldn't save them, now they're gone. If I had stopped Dan sooner than I could have saved them. Now all that's left is the fire from the explosion burning away my family and friends corpses and the monstrous laughter coming from Dan. Then I realized something, if anyone was to blame it was Dan. He killed them, he let them die. It's his fault, they're gone. I turned around angry ready to kill him he had a confident smirk on his face which infuriated me more.

"See Daniel, it was inevitable. They're dead now you will become me." He said triumphantly.

At that point I lost it, I shot towards Dan, transforming into my ghost half using whatever energy I had left and started to beat the hell out of him with all my strength. I started to slowly see red, and if anyone saw me they would see that I had fiery blood red eyes. I started losing myself thought with each hit, I started putting more strength behind each strike. Whenever he tried to block an attack, I made a quick jab to his chest, right over his ghost core sending a small shock damaging it. I didn't notice that whenever I hit him I was drawing strength from his core in small wisps of energy that was visible. It was quickly extinguishing with every passing moment.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THEY'RE DEAD!" With the final hit my hand seemed to pass right through him crating a small crater where his core would be, before he disappeared in a green mist and evaporated into the air. I thought he was teleporting but then remembered that he left behind smoke not mist.

I realized what I had done, I had made him fade and I know I should have felt disgusted with myself, but I was happy. I was able to kill the bastard that murdered my family, and now I feel stronger. I just wish that I still had my family, I feel so alone, I should have been the one to die not them. Their lives were worth far more than mine.

I heard something to my left and saw a portal open up. Clockwork came out with a sad face, I knew he couldn't bring them back, he was already on thin ice after he helped me. I got up from where I was and walked over to him, and I hugged him. I started crying and asking him why they had to die. Through out my breakdown, Clockwork was comforting me, he was rubing circles in my back to calm and saying everything was going to be alright in a soothing voice. When I did calm down, I looked up at Clockwork to see him giving me a sad smile and motioning to folow him through another portal he created. We were back at his tower.

"Daniel you may believe that you have no family left, but that's not true." Seeing my confusion and shocked face, Clockwork continued speaking.

"Your human family may have died, but you do have parents in the ghost zone."

"But if I have parents here who are they, and how is this even possible?"

"Well, the Ghost Zone is alive, it may not be a breathing life form, but it does have consciousness. It saw what you were destined to be the moment the portal your parents made connected to the Zone, and it chose the most appropriate parents who could help you grow into your powers. So it took the core energys of two ghosts, male and female, and combined them to make you what you are now."

I was happy, I wasn't alone. I still had parents even if they were ghosts." Clockwork can I meet them and will they accept me if I do meet them? What if they think I'm some sort of freak since I'm still half alive?" I said listing some worst possibilities.

"Don't worry Daniel, you have already met them, and they saw how great of a young boy you are."

"I have? Can you tell me who they are?"

"Well one of them is in this room right now."

I was confused but stated looking around the room but couldn't find anyone besides Clockwork and I. But then I realised something.

"It's you isn't it, your one of my ghostly parents?" I was hoping he would say yes.

"That is correct, now we are off to see your mother. But do you know that there are classes of power in the Zone, I am considered a Primordial being second most powerful and your mother is an Ancient third most powerful, the first would be the King of the Ghost Zone. Now let's go." With that he opened up another portal, and we were in some new realm, if my history is correct it was a replica of the Acropolis in Greece, only new and clean. I was about to ask Clockwork if this was where I would find my mother. But before I said anything their was a booming voice yelling at us.

"WHO DARES!?" I had to cover my ears from how loud it was. But the large door we were in front of opened and there stood Pandora. When she saw who it was she her attitude immedietly change, instead of an enraged face there was a smile. She pulled me into a hug and gave Clockwork a quick smile which he returned.

"Pandora, let go of the boy your suffocating him." She looked down and saw me struggling to breath and set me down.

"Sorry, Lord CLockwork, but if I may ask? Why do you and this young Phantom come here to my home?" She said confused.

"Well you remember that meeting we had close to over a year ago?" He asked. I noticed that Pandora was hesitating to answer.

"Yes, I rem... remember, we were discussing what we were to do about a child. We were expecting soon, but something happened and they were never created." She said quietly.

"That's why I came here to see you, the product of our two core energys created this child you see here." She looked at Clockwork with surprise and then turned to me with tears pulling me into another crushing hug.

It lasted for awhile, and she slowly relaxed but still held a tight hold on me as if I would disapear. I was enjoying the hug and glad I still had someone who could give them to me. She let me go and looked me over with a concerned look. She then turned to Clockwork and said something that I wasn't expecting.

"He needs to eat more, look how thin he is." She then turned to me. "Young man, why aren't you taking better care of yourself? How else are you going to grow stronger?" She scolded me.

"I'm sorry, I was protecting the human world and I never really had any time to sleep or eat." I said with my head down so I wouldn't have to see the disappointment in her eyes and the angry glare, I expected her to say some harsh words next but they never came.

"Well then, that has to change, doesn't it?" She asked/said. I was confused but then she turned to Clockwork.

"Time Master, can he use one of the many time rooms you have in your tower?"

"He may, if he is to be the future King of the Infinite Realms than he must grow stronger both physically and mentally, to protect himself and those he holds close." I was confused, so I asked father.

"What do you mean, future _'King'_?" This time mother answered.

"Since you were the one to single handedly put Pariah Dark back in his sarcouphagus, when all the Ancients and some Primordials had to work together to do it. You have all rights to the throne, and you are indead one of the strongest ghosts in the Zone. But your poweres are weak and uncordinated, this leaves a large gap in your powers and any future powers you will get do to the rarety of your core."

"My core what about it?" I asked confused.

"Daniel your core is very unique all on its own. It has not been seen in the Realm of the Dead for many centuries and is amazing that the Zone has gifted you your core. You have the strongest core and in time you will be one of the strongest beings in this dimension. You have the ability to use any and every power that all the ghosts in the Zone can use. I presume you can already feel your growing power everytime you use them, this is because full ghosts have a set limit to their power, but because you are only half ghost your power can continuosly grow." Finished Clockwork.

"Wow... that's a lot to take in. Do you thin I can do it, will I be able to, what if I do something wrong, what if I hurt some one, what if..." I never finished because I felt a hand on my shoulder that was from my mother.

"You'll do fine, you need to stop worrying, calm down. Your powers are causing damage to the surroundings." I looked around and she was right small parts of the room we were in some shape of collapsing and various broken vases and crushed chairs, cups and many other miscellaneous things littered the room

"Sorry, maybe I should start training as soon as possible." With that said my father opened up a portal leading back to his tower. We were infront of a door that was labeled 'Time Dilation #8'.

"Daniel, this room will help train your powers. In this room you will have years to master your powers and gain new ones, don't worry about aging. While in here your body will not age, but your mind and powers will grow from experience. Every once in a while I will bring items that will benefit you when you train, when you are done in this room I and you mother will have you do some things for us. Do you understand?" Father Asked. I could only look at him with surprise as he had thought of everything.

"I understand, but when I finish what will I do?"

"You will go on small missions for me and make some deliveries' for your mother." He replied.

With that said I walked into the room and my training began.

It's been 10 years in the room but only a week has passed in the real world, I learned that Vlad had committed suicide not long after not being able to deal with the deaths of my mother and me, even if I was still alive not that he knew, he didn't care for the other though. I have learned, a lot in my time and have applied that to the favors my father and mother have asked of me. While I was in the room both halves of my forms had merged giving me only one form, My hair was still a raven black, but now my bangs were a snow white, my eyes were a glowing ice blue with radioactive green swirling around it, I had grown fangs and grew until I was a tall 6'3", I found out my size was because my body was adapting to my powers, and was well built from all the training. And from there I was off to do whatever my father or mother needed doing.

* * *

In total it took 3 months for me to finish father's requests but it was worth it. I was told to meet one of father's friends. He turned out to be the first Vampire, Dracula, when I met him he asked me to make a sort of solution for vampires to get into water without having to use herbs. He said that water was a weakness to vampires and that he would be forever grateful and would give me a gift in return. So that took a month on its own as I had made a pill that when consumed gave a vampire one hour in water without having to put herbs, I explained to him how it was made and why it had such limited time. He was thankful and gave me his gift; I was not expecting what it was, he had bitten me and gave me some of his blood. I was out cold for a couple of days, but when I woke up, I noticed that my raven black hair had streaks of silver in it, my bangs were left alone, and now the pupils in my eyes were now slits. I was surprised that I didn't feel any hunger for blood like all vampires, and when I asked father why. He replied, "The reason Daniel is because your ghost half is protecting your human half. So since your ghost half needs your human half you still produce blood that your body needs. This means that you are now 1/3 human, 1/3 ghost, and 1/3 vampire." I was strangely okay with that, and I now felt stronger than I have ever been.

Next was a task from my mother, she asked me to send a message to one of her friends, Lycaon, the first werewolf because he hadn't responded for quite some time. When I arrived to my mother's friend's home, I found it destroyed. I decided to look around and found a large wolf. It charged at me and bit me in the arm, I started feeling dizzy and used whatever strength I had to create a portal to my mother. After explaining to my mother what had happened I had fell unconscious. I was out for a large time because when I woke up it was in a cold sweat and my mother had a worried expression on her face which soon turned to joy. She explained that it was the same thing that happened when I was with Dracula, when Lycaon bit me he had passed on a werewolf gene that bonded to my DNA. So I was now ¼ human, ¼ ghost, ¼ vampire, and now ¼ werewolf. The changes were different to say, I had grown a black fur tail with some silver that ended in snow white, and grew black wolf ears that ended snow white. Mother said I looked cute, I gave a blush from that remark. I noticed that I had progressed faster in speed which I believed was a werewolf trait. When Lycaon came back to his senses he gave me a gift, he called it a collapsible sword, **(Dishonored 2)** it was made from pure silver so it damaged monsters to a higher degree than any other metal.

At the end of the 3 months, my father said I had to go to school, I was about to complain when he stopped me.

"Daniel, do not worry about being found out, the school you are going to will be a school made only for monsters. You will blend in fine, but there is one rule. Every monster has to hide their monster form, and since it takes some control to shapeshift, I had this ring made for you." He took out a ring from his pocket and threw it to me. It was a green emerald on a black ring, simple, so I put it on. It turned me back into my human form before the changes, raven black hair with ice blue eyes. He told me that I would be leaving to the school by the end of the week so I had time to relax before I started freshmen year at 'Yokai Academy'.

* * *

I was waiting for the bus outside of my old home Fenton works, I had bought a new one a couple blocks away, for the bus that would take me to the school in Japan. And when it did arrive, I got on and the first thing that came to mind was that the bus driver had a creepy smile. I ignored him and sat down in an empty seat. I thought over of what I expected from the school but I knew not to expect much.

"You are the student enrolling at Youkai Academy?" I looked up at the driver.

"Ah, yeah?" I replied.

"Well then you better prepare yourself than, because when we come out of this looong tunnel. We'll be right in front of the school."

"That's good to know."

"Youkai Academy is a veeerrrry horrifying school!" I looked at him incredulously.

"Noted."

* * *

After sometime later we arrived

"HEHE… We have arrived young prince… be careful…" I ignored his comment and got off the bus looking around I could see the school in the distance. I noticed my surroundings, the land looked dead and the sea was a blood red, the sky was full of clouds. It was over all a decent place, much to my liking.

I had started to make my way to the school when, "Coming through!" Was yelled out before I was slammed into by a girl on a bike. From there we went flying through the air a couple of feet before landing. I noticed my hand was on a soft surface, so when I opened my eyes I was blushing a scarlet red. I had my hand on this girl's thigh, I quickly pulled away and backed up, offering my hand so she could get up. I then noticed how beautiful she was, her pink hair looked so smooth, her eyes were an emerald green, her body, much to my embarrassment, was very healthy in proper words.

"…oww… I'm sorry, I got dizzy from my anemia…" I was still in shock at her looks, but I came to my senses when she asked.

"A… are you okay?" I then looked at myself and noticed a small paper cut like scratch on my left hand. But it was already starting to heal, slower than what it would be if my ring was off.

"Yeah, just a small scratch." I replied. She then grew a nostalgia look.

"The scent of… blood. I… I… can't. I lose control when I smell that scent." I grew uncomfortable by what she was implying.

"Ah… What are you doing?" I started feeling uncomfortable as she got closer.

"I…I'm sorry but… It's just 'cuz. I'm a VAMPIRE!" She said before taking a bit out of my neck sinking her fangs into it drawing out blood. I wasn't worried as my body produced blood faster than I lost it, just surprised. I waited until she was satisfied, paying no attention to my neck as the bit marks healed, before getting up and dusting my school uniform off, noticing her doing the same thing. She then grew a worried expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm Moka Akashiya. Although I look like this, I'm a VAMPIRE." I wasn't really surprised by this.

"Well, I hoped you enjoyed your little snack?" I asked politely.

"Yes, thank you so much for the treat, your blood is sooooo yummy." She replied happily, imagining the taste of it again.

"Do… Do you hate our kind… vampires?" I thought over it, but since I'm friends with _the_ Dracula. I would say no, I don't hate vampires.

"No, I don't mind vampires at all. I got to meet one when they asked for a favor from me, and they gave me a gift in return." She looked at me wide eyed before giving me a happy response.

"That's great! Then if you're okay with me, please be my friend! I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here!" I didn't think twice about the offer.

"Sure, I'm Danny Phantom, please to meet you." I hope she doesn't ask about the last name.

"Phantom, as in a ghost?" She questioned.

"Yeah my parents thought it would be a good name, because of where we lived." I said, with a bit of embarrassment.

"Well then, I'm very pleased to meet you. When the entrance ceremony is over please talk to me some more, okay?" She said with a bit of hope. This made me wonder how many friends she had before me, but I dismissed it, it was all in the past, and she probably doesn't want to bring it up.

* * *

I ended up losing her in the hallways, but I assumed I would find her later so I made my way to class. I got the attention of many of the girls as they stared wide eyed at me, some licking their lips, while others looked me up and down as if I was their next meal. The guys of the class saw that the girls were looking at me and grew jealous and started giving me death glares which I returned with my own, making them look away. I was distracted with the class that I didn't notice the teacher coming up behind me and tackling me to the ground. When I looked at her I noticed that she had cat ears on her head and a tail. I realized that my ghostly aura probably made her feel safe with me seeing as she was a cat monster. I was embarrassed with what she said next, I feel like this school year is going to be very difficult.

"Oh… you feel so strong and firm. You make me feel safe." The teacher than realized what she said and quickly got off of me and went to the front of the classroom with her head bowed down in shame.

Many of the students were looking at me, mouths open in disbelief. I ignored them and quickly made it to an empty seat.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy. I am deeply sorry for the public display, and I assure you it will not happen again. Anyways, I am your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome. I think you already know this, but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend." I looked around the classroom noticing the bored looks and the small glimpses towards me from most of the girls. I then looked to the front were Miss Nekonome, was pointing to the board.

"Our current problem, the earth has already come under the control of the humans! In order for us monsters to continue to survive. We have no choice but to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this Academy, you will be studying "HOW TO COEXIST WITH HUMANS"

I heard some grumbles of disappointment and shock. I guess some don't accept what this school is supposed to teach.

"So for the reason as a school, you will all live your lives at this academy in HUMAN FORM." I heard gasps, and many scowls, it was no concern to me.

"Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form', UNDERSTAND?" Many students said yes in a sad tone. But of course some idiot had to speak his opinion.

"Hey teacher, would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them." I was officially disgusted with this guy.

"OH! Incidentally, here at Youkai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters, there are no genuine humans here!" If what Miss Nekonome said was true that, what better part to play than the week human.

"Since the Academy is within a secret sacred world! To those humans who come to know of our existence, we will bring them DEATH or something…" Talk about irony.

I was taken away from the board by an, "Excuse me." By the door. I was surprised to see Moka.

"After the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school… sorry I'm late." Said Moka.

"Oh, that's fine, just take a seat." Said Miss Nekonome. I heard her mumble 'Well what a cute one' under her breath which the rest of the class missed.

"OK." Said a now happy Moka.

I heard the guys in the class start saying some decent things to her, but also some revolting comments. Overall, all the guys were happy she was in the same class as them and all the girls were jealous. When she passed my desk I tried getting her attention.

"Hey, Moka. It looks like were in the same class." She looked down and she seemed to brighten up at my presence.

"Huh? Danny?" She then threw herself at me in a strong hug. "It's Danny, we're in the same class!?" I knew this would set all the guys off.

"AAAAAH!"

"What's with this guy? What relation does he have with that girl?"

"Our beautiful girl, our beautiful girl."

I looked at that guy from earlier who wanted to rape human girls, and he was eyeing Moka like she was his next snack, while licking his lips. I better keep an eye on him.

"Alright class, settle down, and take your seats. We're going to discuss the top class of monsters before you are released." Ordered Miss Nekonome. As soon as everyone was seated the discussion began.

"Now, does anyone know the top class of monsters?" She looked around the room but saw no one. "Anyone, at all, no one, seriously? Well Alright then."

"The top rank is called the S-Class monster, they are known as, the Vampire, Werewolf, and the Dragon. Any questions?" I knew this was my chance to ask so I raised my hand.

"Yes, uhh…" She looked down at a paper. "Danny, is it?

"Yes, ma'am."

"What would you like to ask?"

"Well, I want to know is if there is anything stronger than an S-Class?" I was hoping for an answer. I noticed many others giving me a confused look.

"Well yes, they're called the X-Class, because you do not want to cross them. They consist of Primordial, Ancients, and ghosts. But you don't have to worry about them, it's a very rare sight if you ever meet one of these three." I was happy to know that my parents and I were considered stronger than any other class. But of course someone had to ruin it.

"Ghosts, really? What is a bed sheet wearing abomination scary to anyone? Please I could beat a ghost no problem." Said a cocky student. Miss Nekonome then grew a small smirk ready to prove him wrong.

"Then you would be wrong, let's start with Primordial. Primordial's are considered to be the powerful beings that helped create the universe and have power beyond the comprehension of any living being. Ancients, are considered to be gods, their powers are based off of belief in them and their legends. Now ghosts, they have many powers, ranging from intangibility to flight. If you ever cross one, be careful they are very protective of what matters to them most. What most don't realize is that there is a form of government in the land of the dead at the very top is the king. The King is supposedly stronger than any primordial or ancient. But we don't have to worry about him, because some months ago a rumor has gone around that the previous Ghost King was defeated by a mere child, and that child is to be future king. Now from what I have heard about that young man, is that he is going to this school. Isn't that exciting, a prince is going to this school, you can tell who he is by his colors. He would wear mostly black and white. These are the colors of his crest. Anymore questions… no, then you may socialize until next period." Finished Miss Nekonome.

This had me worried, I had hoped to get through the year without having to worry about me being Prince, but now it's all anyone is going to talk about. I just hope no one finds out. For now I'll just play the weak individual in front of everyone.

* * *

Once the entrance ceremony was finished Moka had grabbed my hand and bolted out of the room to go explore the school. We passed many students giving us angry looks of jealousy.

We passed hallways, and students. The males commented on Moka and gave jealous glares to me, while the females commented on me and gave jealous glares to Moka. We both ignored them all and favored exploring the school more.

We turned into a hallway and behold right there was the asshole from class.

"Hmm, such a pretty one." He complimented.

"You are called Moka Akashiya are you not!? I am you classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutations!" The now dubbed Saizou said.

He then picked me up in a threatening matter by my tie. I tried not letting my eyes glow in anger, and grabbed onto his wrist. He gave no care for what I was doing, and even if he hurt me I probably won't even feel it so I didn't initiate any king of fight and just let it play out.

"By the way, what is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with a guy like this?" He said insulting me, while giving me a little shack to both scare and emphasis his point.

Some students had gathered to watch what was happening I saw some confused looks sent at me, which I interpreted as them wondering why I looked like I didn't care what happened. He then threw me to the ground leaving his hands free.

"Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that sort of scummy pretty boy guy? Why don't we go off somewhere just the two of us and have some fun? Well? Why don't we go out for a bit?" He offered with his signature smirk. I could tell Moka was nervous.

"Wa?" was all Moka could say at the moment, in her state of shock. Before she came to her senses.

"I'm sorry! I'm having a fun time with Danny right now!" She yelled as she dragged me off with her. Turning the corner to stop at the end of the hallway. Hands on her knees letting a breathe she was holding in out.

"That was surprising wasn't it, I got a little scared are you okay Danny?" She asked concerned.

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine. Moka I think we should be careful with that guy, he seems like he has a thing for you and will do anything to get to you. So please be careful. Ok?" I asked hoping she would see reason.

"Okay and thank you for warning me." She said politely. I then had a slightly brilliant idea and went with it.

"I'm happy that I have a friend I used to be bullied at my old school in the human world, I just didn't fit in. And now I have a great friend who is stuff with useless me, I mean come on, I know I should have done something." I said dejectedly trying to play the part of being weak, and oddly remembering what my past was like and the pain I went through. Now I actually felt sad, I think it back fired on me. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Moka who started yelling at me and poking my chest with her finger.

"DON'T SAY THAT… to me you're not useless or weak or anything Danny." She tried to reassure me.

"Be… Besides… we're on blood sucking terms." She said fantasizing about the taste of my blood. She then snapped out of it and looked at me.

"Be proud of yourself! You have grade 'A' blood Danny. It is way better than any of the blood I've drank before from blood transfusion packs! It's full bodied, and the sweetness and mineral balance are all perfect." I started to blush from her explanation, but then I came to my senses.

"WHAT AM I' FOOD!?" I yelled at her, which was useless as she was still fantasizing about my blood.

"Well… actually you know… th… that was my first time Danny…" She said embarrassed.

"Huh!?" I was confused what did she mean by first.

"You're the first person whose body I have ever fed from Danny. My first time, that feeling… I'll never forget it." She said cheerfully.

I didn't know what to say I was shocked, "Mo… Moka…" Was all I got out before I was roughly pushed/slammed in to the wall behind me, because of Moka's vampire strength.

"Oh… I'm so embarrassed, let's have some fun, let's check out the Academy." She yelled down the hallway, leaving me alone so I could come back to my senses and get rid of the dizzy feeling.

* * *

After a while of looking at the school we took a short break and got something to drink from a vending machine. Then we continued looking around until we decided we had seen enough of the school and wanted to visit the dorms. It was an unusual sight among the dead trees and grave stones. It looks very modern with the way it was built, but in all honesty it looked out of place. But it still looked homey.

"So cool, such a building, full of dignity and character…" Said Moka again getting lost in thought. I noticed she did that a lot,

"Yes, I have to agree, this does have a very homey feel to it, doesn't it." It was my honest opinion.

"I'm so happy you agree with me, at least you appreciate how it looks. I've met people who wouldn't think twice about how a building looks." She said giving me a quick hug before letting go in embarrassment. She then asked a question which I was hoping to avoid.

"Can I ask you a question, what kind of monster are you?" She asked innocently.

"Well, you see Moka, one of the school rules was not to reveal our 'true forms'." I responded quickly.

"Oh… that's right sorry for asking Danny, I can be forgetful sometimes when I'm too excited." She said giving me an embarrassed smile and trying to hide a blush which I saw. I decided to ask her a question of my own.

"Moka… are you really a vampire!?" It was an honest question, because Dracula said that all vampires had red eyes and silver hair.

"Yep, of course. Right now I look pretty human but…" she then emphasized to her chest, don't look at her breasts, don't look at her breasts, I kept repeating. "Y'see if I take this Rosary on my chest off, I become the real thing, an evil and scaaaaary vampire." I had to stop myself from snickering at her making the word scary longer than it needs to be. I then thought that her Rosary was exactly like what my ring does for me.

"Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's power, since in my original form I was hated and caused conflict. I put this Rosary on myself so I'd keep my vampire powers sealed." She said informally. She then started walking close to me until her hands were on my chest and she was standing tippy toes, moving towards my neck.

"Oh, but even if our power is sealed, we do still end up craving blood." She then got too close and I could feel her breathing on my neck. "My weakness." She then bit down on my neck and I caught a whiff of her blood and it smelt sweet.

* * *

The next day started off okay, I woke up got dressed and was stared at by the other students because of what happened the day before.

 **Flashback**

I had gone to see what my room was like and it was fairly large, there was a bed and desk with a closet in the corner, and off to the side there was a simple kitchen. When I got in I closed and locked the door behind me. I never got the chance to test my powers after putting on the ring so I decided to try. It was fairly difficult, I found out that because of how powerful I've gotten my ectoplasm now turned white when I used it. I soon got the hang of it, but because of a sudden loud nose which sounded like something or someone falling down, I lost focus and the white ball of ectoplasm exploded in my hand sending me flying through the door and into the hallway were other students were looking at me, and more coming out from inside their dorms to see what the loud explosion was. I may have gotten a little upset and yelled.

"WHAT, NEVER SEEN SOMEONE BLOW THEMSELVES UP BEFORE! GET LOST!" I saw that some quickly went back inside their rooms and some ran out of the building. I got up and dusted myself off and knew I had to report this to the Head of the school. So I wrote a letter and sent it, an hour later while I was out looking around and getting familiar with the mapping of the school and not having to keep the pace Moka was at, I had the entire school mesmerized and ready to be use it if I ever needed.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Anyway, I was walking down the path that led from the dorms to the school when I was jumped by Saizou and grabbed by the tie. And slammed into a wall built by the path.

"It looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday and you're gonna pay for it today. You're true form, what is your true form!? He asked and demanded.

"True Form? I am not obliged by any rule to answer that question for you, besides, were not allowed to show it to other students. School rules, sorry." I said half-heartedly, pun intended.

He then dropped me and through a punch over me while I was trying to gain my balance. He took out a large piece out of the wall behind me with his hit and walked off after giving me a warning, which I off course ignored.

"Anyway, don't go near Moka again! If you even talk to her again you're a dead boy." He then walked off never turning back.

While he left I waited for Moka to show up so we could walk together. While I was waiting, I started thinking over the events that have recently happened and wondered if I should show any power against Saizou or not. Or if I should leave because I do not like any of the attention that is being given to me. And now there's a rumor going out around the school and that a future king is going to the school, and many girls are wanting to meet him and hopefully marry into a life style of servants and power. I was thrown out of my thoughts when I felt a weight on my back and a happy voice following it.

"Morning! If we don't hurry we're gonna be tardy." She said happily.

"Morning to you to, Moka. It's good to see you." I said matching nowhere near her cheeriness.

"Danny?" Said Moka giving me a look of concern noticing the conflicted face I had.

"It's nothing just thinking if I should go back to the human world and go to school there, and forget about this school, I'm getting to much unwanted attention and I starting to think it's a little too much for me." I said saddened, wishing that I could stay here but maybe it was for the best.

"A human one…?" Repeated a shocked Moka. The she got angry.

"NO WAY, YOU CAN'T GO OFF TO SOME HUMAN SCHOOL, I HATE THOSE HUMANS!" She yelled leaving my confused. Until she continued.

"You know …I… actually went to a human school up through middle school. I was isolated. It was so tough, but you said I was all right even though you found out that I'm a vampire and so. This has been the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone!" She said making a point, with hope in her voice, but now I felt bad. If she hated humans what would she think of me? A part human hybrid.

"If I said I was one of those humans," _not fully but somewhat_ , "that you hate, would you still stop me?" I asked hoping she would say yes, but she gave me a look bordering confused and horrified. I had made my decision. With my head down, I said…

"Moka…I'm human." Not the full truth but, I want to know what she thinks of me.

"NO…! There's no way a human could be here…" I was hurt by her words.

"SO that's how it is, huh? I accept you, but you don't accept me? I thought you would be more open minded. Good bye Moka, have a great time at the school." With that I walked away towards the cliff to wait for the bus driver to take me back to the human world. Ignoring the apologies Moka was trying to say to me. I wasn't worth the pain, I felt.

* * *

When the door to the bus opened the first thing I got was a stupid comment from the bus driver.

"HEHE… so you're running away after all, somehow I had the feeling you would." He said then turned to me. "That is fine sonny boy, if you have no regrets, come aboard."

What he said made me stop and think, the only thing I had really keeping me here was Moka. But she said she doesn't like humans, possibly even if they're only part human. But I knew I couldn't leave, my father is always watching. And he would be disappointed with me leaving. Then I heard a scream and I knew who it was…

"MOKA!" I turned around and started racing towards were she was forcing as much power as I could, never noticing the smirk coming from the bus driver.

* * *

I had found her in a clearing with an Orc, hovering over her which I guessed was Saizou. I quickly ran to him, jumped, and slammed both my feet into his back sending him into a tree. I then turned to Moka to see if she was okay.

"Moka are you alrig…" I never finished, because a force sent me flying threw a tomb stone and into a tree behind that. With a shaky breath and an injured back that was already healing I picked myself up. I cursed, I had broken a rib, and the ring I was wearing took away a large portion of my power, because I knew if that kick had been stronger he would have been knocked out.

"YOU'RE TOO WEAK SCUM!" he yelled confidently. This got me angry, when I had judged my rib had heeled enough, I got off the ground and reached onto my belt for the collapsible sword and let it expand into its full length.

"WHAT IS THAT LITTLE TOY GOING TO DO TO ME? I AM FAR STRONGER THAN YOU." I ignored him and chose to run towards him.

He threw a punch with his right hand aiming for my head, I quickly ducked under it and turned around to cut his wrist. When it met with his skin it started to not only cut him, but also burn. I could see steam coming off of his wrist and the black charred skin that was left after it cut.

"AARRGGHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO, MY HAND!" I had to let out a smirk but I had my back turned to him and that was my mistake. He had dismissed his right hand and returned his focus to killing me. He threw a punch with his okay left hand that hit right at the small of my back sending me into a couple of grave stones, making me drop my sword, before I had stopped next to Moka, who came over to me, kneeling down giving me a worried look. I was half conscious, and my body was trying to heal my as fast as possible but the ring was limiting how fast I was healing.

"H… HOW HORRIBLE!" I heard from Moka, "Even though you came all the way back for me, this happened… I'm sorry." I could now see tears in her eyes, now that I was gaining my focus back.

"After all… humans and monsters are very different, aren't they? Because I'm a vampire, I suck blood of humans and just end up hurting… humans…" She started sobbing harder. "The truth is… The truth is the whole time… I just felt like I wanted to make a friend, even if it was just at a human school. But I guess it's impossible, since I'd surely be able to do nothing but hurt Danny as well." I then placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Its alrig… alright Moka, I'll be fine. My body is already healing the broken bones. I realize, it wasn't right running back home and parting with you like that… because… I want to be your friend Moka, Even if you are a vampire. It wouldn't matter. I like you Moka." I was interrupted from my speech by a solid kick to the back of my head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT, DIE SCUM!" I was thrown towards Moka crashing into her, my hand got caught in her Rosary and broke it off the chain. I knew what was about to happen, so I stumbled to a grave stone and sat down next to it propping myself up, so I could watch the fight.

"No, the Rosary came off?" She said both surprised and scared.

Suddenly a large burst of demonic energy, which still is minuscule compared to what mine would be like if my ring was taken off. Moka's appearance started to change. Her hair turned silver and eyes a red with the pupils slits. Her breasts grew fuller so did her, dare I say it, and ass also did the same. I looked to her mouth, taking note that her canines turned into fangs. Her whole demeanor changed, from the happy pink haired Moka, to this serious ready to kill silver haired Moka. I heard Saizou say… "Wh… what is she… Th… this overpowering sensation. She's a different person! This isn't Moka Akashiya!" He said with fear in his voice.

When I was able to breathe easier I picked myself up and balanced myself on the grave stone with my left hand while holding my left lower ribs with my right. I wanted to see how quickly this would end.

"Just like the legends, red eyes! And intense supernatural energy. This is… This is a super vampire!?" I looked at the now changed Moka, who had a knowing smirk on her face. This was going to be very interesting.

"What's wrong rogue one…? You… want me right? Just try and take me… by force… Here, won't you?" She extended her hand towards Orc Saizou, but before he could take her hand she gave a quick kick to his jaw sending him crashing through, trees, and graves, before stopping in a large crater he made when stopping.

"Realize your place. A low class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size. Doesn't even make for a decent opponent in a contest of strength." She then turned to me and started walking. I met her half way, since my ribs were mostly healed on my part, and I picked up my sword that was near me, and put it back on my belt.

"What's wrong? Are you scared? Of this me?" She questioned trying to scare me, but only receiving a dead pan look.

"Not really, but… which is the real Moka?" I was curious because I've never heard of something like this happening before. She ignored it, and then reached for something in my hand and taking it, I realized I was still holding her Rosary.

"Don't get so worried, this me who has not awoken from slumber for a long time is still tired. I have no intention of harming you." As if you even could, I thought. "As your blood is very delicious to my sleeping self." She said in thought sort of like her other self.

"Until we meet again, you had better babysit the sentimental other Moka. And I expect you to give me a solid answer, I know you're not human. How else would you have survived an attack from an Orc and healed so quickly." She then reattached the Rosary and changed to the Moka from before, who then collapsed into my arms.

* * *

It was the next morning and I was thinking over what the silver haired Moka said, I know I should tell this Moka the complete truth, I just didn't know how. I then felt a weight jump on my back making me stumble and a cheery voice coming from it.

"Morning, what'cha doing?" Said Moka innocently.

"Just thinking over what your other self said. Moka you can tell that I look fine, yes?" She responded with a nod.

"Well I'm not entirely human as I led you to believe. I want you to promise me something, if I tell you what I am can you promise me not to tell anyone or talk about it unless I give you the okay?" I asked worried.

"Yes, I promise not to tell. Not please, please tell me what you are." She said excitedly.

"Well it's a bit complicated. But in general, I'm part vampire which I got from Dracula," She gave me a wide eyed look," part werewolf which I got from Lycaon, part ghost from my near death, and the rest human from birth. It may sound weird but that's what I am."

"Wow, you sound powerful. If you're made up of all these different monsters, how come you seem so weak?" She asked tapping her finger to her mouth in thought, it made her look cute, especially since I was taller than her and had to look down slightly to meet her eyes.

"Like your Rosary, this ring on my left index finger seals away my power." I then held up my hand so she could see it. "When I was fighting Saizou, I was only able to use about 1% of my total power, without causing major damage. Also those rumors about a Prince coming to this school, there about me. My parents thought going to this school would help me interact better with other monsters." I finished.

"Well thank you, for telling me. And thank you for coming to help me yesterday." She then got to close to me and had this dreamy look on her face. "Oh my… when I'm with you my heart beats so hard." I immediately knew where this was going so I started backing away and turning around and started walking away hoping that I make it to class with Moka right behind me not making me her morning snack.

"Wait, but I want to suck your blood!" She yelled trying to chase me down.

I could tell this school will continue to get interesting.

* * *

 **I believe this is my longest story chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DANNY'S POV**

The night after, I helped Moka beat Saizou. I woke up to an incredible pain on my left under forearm. I had to hold back a scream as I didn't want to wake up any of the other students in the middle of the night. So when the pain passed, I got up and went over to the desk since it had a lamp that I could turn on. What I saw when I pushed up my sleeve was an image of a drop of blood, color added, with Moka's name beneath it. I realize she was another one of my destined one, the girls who I would spend the rest of my immortal life with.

 **Flashback**

I was going to meet my mother before I left to the new school my father had enrolled me in. She said it would help me find who my queens would be. I knew it was embarrassing when your mother wanted to help set you up with someone, but in truth I needed all the help I could get.

When I arrived at my mother's home she had company. By her side were three women who looked exactly the same in their late thirties. When I asked who they were, my mother said.

"Daniel, I would like you to meet the three Fates. They have agreed to help you find you queen." Said mother as she stepped aside for the fates.

"Now young one step forward." All the Fates said in together. When I was in front of them, they all raised their hands and nothing happened.

"So… What did you do, exactly?" I asked curious, because I expected some kind of show of power.

"We have you a gift, you would call it. Whenever you meet your 'queens', you will get a marking on your left forearm." Well that's good to know, but what did they mean by 'queens'?

"You said 'queens', what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you are very unique. We thought you would only have one destined, but in a turn of events you will surprisingly have different women who are destined for you. Our time is short, so we will leave you now. Farewell young prince." And just like that they left.

 **END FLASHBACK**

So Moka is one of my future wives, well she is quite beautiful. I know I need to keep this secret from her and any others after her, until I figure out how to bring up the subject. Then if I'm lucky Moka and any other girl who I am meant to be with will hopefully understand the position that I'm in.

After some thoughts, I decided to get whatever remaining sleep I could before I started the day. But my attention was drawn to the other picture next to Moka's. It was a dark purple rose, that represented Sam as one of my destined, but it was scratched out since she was dead. Next to it was a smaller rose colored a light blue, I didn't know what it meant but I would find out.

* * *

I still was looked at funny, by other students from when I blew myself up with my powers and came flying out of my room. But a small glare towards anyone was enough for them to look away. On my walk towards the school I had notice a few glances from some of the girls, even if some of them were pretty. They would probably leave me after I gave them what they wanted, if you know what I mean.

When I had reached the school, I saw Moka waiting for me, looking as beautiful as ever. But when I got closer I could see that she looked uncomfortable from all the looks other guys were giving her.

"Morning, Moka." I said getting her attention, which was enough for her to see me, and throw herself at me happily.

"Morning, Danny." She said pulling my arm closer to her, and placed between her breasts. Much to my own personal embarrassment.

After our morning hellos, we decided to walk around the school to find a quiet place to get to know each other a little better. She ended up drinking my blood again.

"Why! Why, would you do that, Moka?" I asked irritated.

"Sorry, it's just because your aroma is so good I suddenly…" She stopped there and continued with, "Thanks for the treat. Your blood really is the yummiest, Danny! I think I'm going to get addicted to you Danny." Hearing that made me think that was all I was good for, a quick snack to get her by. So I turned around and walked away in a bad mood.

"BUT I'M NOT YOUR FOOD!" I yelled back at her before increasing my pace and walking off.

"OH, Danny!" I guess she realized her choice of words, and made no motive to follow me.

* * *

 **MOKA'S POV**

"Danny? I'm sorry…" I guess, what I said was not the best choice of words. Now I think I might have lost a friend.

"Why, Moka? Why would you say something like that? Now he probably thinks I'm just using him. I should have thought of how he felt about me drinking from him." I said, voicing my thoughts and feeling ashamed.

I should probably go apologize I'm sure he would forgive me. And after that I'll ask him if he feels comfortable with me drinking from him and if he doesn't then I'll stop.

So I started walking around but, I couldn't find him, he'll probably show up eventually so I started making my way through the main school building. Hoping I would make it to class on time.

* * *

 **DANNY'S POV**

How could she be so selfish, she could have asked if she wanted some blood I would have been fine with giving her some. But she just has to get close so she could suck my blood. Sometimes I wonder if I'm really her friend.

I was taken out of my thoughts of what I meant to Moka, by a Voice asking for help. So I started walking towards it and found a girl on the ground cradling her breasts by the school's trash disposal furnace.

"S… Some… one help me, please lend me a hand… I just suddenly started feeling ill." Said the mysterious girl in short breaths.

I immediately rushed to her side to offer my help. I noticed she was a little shorter than Moka, but was larger in the breast area. She wore a sweater instead of the usual green school jacket, the normal skirt assigned to the female gender, and knee high socks. The way her blue hair was made really brought out how cute she looked, rather than her trying to look hot. And her… her violet eyes made me think of… Sam.

I ignored my last thought in favor of helping this girl up.

"Can you stand up? I'll take you to the school infirmary." I said concerned, as I picked her up. I had to catch as she started swaying and nearly fell down.

"Thank you very much. I always had a weak body." She said, before pressing her large breasts into my personal space.

"My… my… chest… My chest just starts hurting all of a sudden…" She started pressing them a little harder on me, and from what I could tell they were very soft and firm. I started blushing, because she started slowly rubbing me with them.

"Hold me tight, like this." I didn't understand what she was doing.

"What?" I was completely lost, first she was hurt. Now she's pressing herself against me in a mix between pleasure and arousal.

"My chest feels like it's about to burst!" She said as, her face was getting closer to mine. I felt my face getting a couple of shades redder.

She then said something I wasn't expecting, "Hey, look into my eyes Danny." I was a little concerned about how she knew my name, but dismissed it as something to think about later. I complied and looked into her eyes.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me, ok?" As I was looking in her eyes I saw them flash for a second before my head started hurting. It felt like I was under Ember's spell again or that time with Freakshow. I pushed the unwanted presence out of my head and watched as the girl in front of me collapsed in pain holding her head.

"Please don't do that again. It gives me a headache when I have to push other influences out of my head and I really don't want to have to hurt you." I said after realizing that she was the cause of why I felt like that. She looked up at me and face gave me a shocked face and quickly said a sorry.

I decided to leave her, as she seemed to feel fine now. At least that's what she said. So I made my way to class, I ignored Moka through the entire period, because I was still mad about earlier.

* * *

 **MOKA'S POV**

"Why did he ignore me? Did I hurt him that much? What should I do?" I asked myself.

A quick image of Danny saying he's not my food flashed through my head only to make me feel worse about myself. So I started messing around with my Rosary to get my mind off it.

"Hey stop… This isn't the time to feel down… you are being targeted…"

I was quickly thrown out of my thoughts and now was slightly confused because I didn't know where the voice came from.

"You… are a vampire?" Said a confused yet smug Voice from above. When I looked I saw a girl who looked angry for some odd reason. I have never met her, yet she's mad at me.

"That's at least what the rumors say, Moka Akashiya." The girl said before jumping off from her sitting spot on the guard rails of the stairs.

With her very noticeable entry, she started drawing a small crowd. Some curious and others eyeing up the girls.

"I am the succubus, Kurono Kurumu… I have come to defeat you." She introduced herself proudly.

I knew it wasn't allowed to show your true forms so I spoke up. "Wait a minute, isn't it against the school rules to give away your true form…?" I asked waiting for an answer, but all I got was an insult.

"I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!" Kurumu yelled in anger.

"Pla-plan? I'm sorry if I offended you." I tried to apologize as sincerely as possible.

"Yes, my plan is to make every member of the male student body at this Academy completely become my slave." Kurumu said.

"My plan was perfect! I should have had every guy at the Academy a slave to my beauty right from the start! HOWEVER! Akashiya Moka, the guys at this Academy are dreaming about you rather than me. I'm not letting you get away with this, I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm!" Yelled Kurumu angrily.

"That's why I've decided to prove I can defeat you, I'll show I'm better than you… BY STEALING DANNY FROM YOU!" She said proudly and a little arrogantly.

I quickly grew worried and tried to make her see sense. "Wait, stop, Danny doesn't have anything to do with this…" I was interrupted.

Her expression changed to a knowing look, "I knew from the moment we were close earlier… He has a really good scent. Just like a HUMAN!" She said as a matter of fact.

"Is his blood delicious? You're using Danny as 'food' aren't you?" She then grew a smile and started laughing. "AHAHAHA, your face when he is taken from you will be a sight to see!"

"NO… I'm not using him, I'm…" I didn't finish because, I heard a familiar voice. When I turned around I saw Danny.

"MOKA!" He yelled, he then saw me. "There you are!" He said happily. "I wanted to… I came to… um… There's something I want to apologize for Moka…" He tried to say while rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

All of a sudden I saw a blue haired blur throw itself at Danny, "It's Danny!" Said a now excited Kurumu who was hanging off of Danny's neck, and pressing her large breasts on Danny's chest. "Do you remember me from earlier?" She asked hopefully.

Danny grew a small blush, "Wh- Wh- why are you here Kurumu?" He asked curiously, then remembered why he was here and turned to look at Moka. "Wait, I came to apologize to Moka!" He exclaimed worried after he saw Moka's angry glare that was directed at both him and the girl on him.

Moka then came to a conclusion, "You're being tricked Danny! Hurry up and get that girl off you! That Kurumu really isn't your friend!" She yelled hoping he'd listen.

"Moka, I…" Danny never got to voice himself because he was cut off by Kurumu.

"How awful...How can you say such a thing?" She then started swaying and put her hand to her head. "AAH… I'm getting dizzy again… we've got to go to the infirmary, Danny." She said dramatically.

Danny then made the mistake of looking into her eyes, because she started using her magic again, this time it was a lot stronger giving Danny a larger headache. "Fine, sorry Moka I need to take her to the infirmary." He said to Moka before turning and walking towards the direction of the infirmary.

"P… please, believe me… that girl is dangerous, Danny! You're going to be eaten by her…" I was then interrupted by Kurumu who started dragging Danny, because he was holding his head in annoyance rather than pain.

"Wait… but aren't you the one who's sucking Danny's blood?" She asked innocently. I then remembered why Danny was so upset, and ran crying not wanting to deal with what was going on right now. I ignored Danny calling me and continued to run trying to find a quiet place to think.

* * *

 **DANNY'S POV**

I was in the infirmary with Kurumu, who was jumping on a bed in the infirmary ecstatic. I just sat in a chair by the bed partly watching her and deep in thought why I didn't say anything to Moka when I had the chance.

"I FINALLY DID IT!" I jumped out of my seat by Kurumu's sudden outburst. "I MADE THAT ANNOYING MOKA CRY!" She then looked at me. "DID YOU SEE? THAT PITIFUL FACE!" She said waiting for an answer from me, but got nothing.

Kurumu seeing Danny deep in thought decided to get his attention by grabbing his head and pulling it in between her large breasts suffocating him.

"You're sad, aren't you, Danny?" She asked. "Sorry… Kurumu will make it up to you and make you feel better."

I was stunned by what was happening. I did not expect to be smothered by a girl I just met breasts. I was suddenly forcefully thrown on one of the beds in the infirmary landing on my back. Kurumu then started crawling on my very seductively. I know, I could use my powers to get out of this situation but, I wanted to refrain from using them as long as possible.

"Danny." Said Kurumu as she positioned her head right above Danny's, holding both sides of his head steady so she could give him a kiss that would leave him in her control.

Danny regaining his common sense quickly, pulled Kurumu in a hug to keep her from kissing him.

"I'm sorry, I just met you and after the stunt you pulled. I'm a little hesitant to trust you." I said trying to not hurt her feelings.

"Maybe, we could start over as friends. How does that sound?" I asked, not wanting to upset her.

Suddenly I was pushed back by Kurumu. "Why… do you hate me that much? Is she so much better than me?" I knew she was talking about Moka, since she is always with me.

"And I did everything I could for you! Even though some odd of those things I did were embarrassing," suddenly large bat wings came out from Kurumu's back, she then grew a tail, and finally her nails turned into claws that looked like they were painted pink.

"Until now, I'd never lost to anyone… If only Moka Akashiya wasn't here…" She then got into an attack stance and was prepared to attack me if it wasn't for Moka who threw open the door to the infirmary.

When she saw I was in danger she ran to Kurumu and in one powerful shove. Kurumu went flying out the window. "Hey away from Danny!" Yelled Moka. She then turned to me.

"Danny, are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she?"

"No, Moka. I'm fine."

"Hm… to be thrown so far… a vampire's power is really something" We turned out our heads towards the window to see Kurumu keeping a steady altitude, she then grew a serious face.

"Come out here and I'll kill the both of you together."

Hearing her threaten me, but mostly Moka. Made me upset, so I vaulted out the window of the infirmary since it was on the first floor and landed on my fear just in front of Kurumu. I then took my collapsible sword off my belt and pointed it at her threateningly. Only for her to give me small smirk.

"Come on Danny, show me your monster form. I want a challenge."

"Sorry, can't, it's against school rules. This sword will have to do." I said giving my famous smirk that always got my enemies mad.

She got mad and came diving at me with her claws extended ready to slice me in half. In that exact moment Moka had pushed me out of the way and dragged me behind some trees to hide. She then looked at me worried.

"Take off my Rosary!" Moka said quickly.

"Fine, but don't kill her." I reached for her Rosary, but Kurumu had decided to attack. I grabbed Moka and pulled her to the ground as trees above us were cut clean in half.

"Yikes, now she can cut trees like butter!" I was surprised by that.

I was brought back to reality by Moka yelling, "Hurry up and take it off, or we're going to be killed." I complied, I collapsed my sword and reattached it to my belt. And removed her Rosary in one motion.

The same thing with Saizou happened here, her breast and was grew, her hair turned silver, eyes turned red with the pupils narrowing, and the sky had turned red with the moon more visible.

"What is this? What in the world!?" Yelled a now unsure Kurumu.

When the transformation of Moka finished Kurumu spoke again. "I didn't expect her to be this strong. I guess she really is an S- class monster. No matter, I will kill her and take Danny as mine."

She then said something I wasn't expecting, "Don't mess around with me, there's no way I could lose! We Succubi seek a 'Destined Encounter' among the men we temp! In order to keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully pick out one man out of many to be out destined one!" She then grew a serious face and came diving at Moka claws extended. "You got in the way of that, Moka Akashiya. I can't let you get away with that no matter what!"

As Kurumu attacked she didn't anticipate for Moka to duck under her attack and grab her tail swinging her into a tree. "Though you act like a little devil, you're just a naive little girl." replied Moka in a smug reply. "I'll make it so you can never stand up to me again." Moka then raised her foot ready to slam it down on the now terrified Succubus.

I knew what was going to happen, and I thought. Since I told the other Moka not to kill then it probably doesn't go the same for this one.

I quickly put myself between the two girls and caught Moka's foot with my left hand, it felt like I was being hit by a train. But I didn't move, by the look on Moka's face she wasn't expecting this and was mildly surprised. Seeing that she wasn't able to follow through her attack out her foot down and gave Danny an angry look.

"What are you doing? Is she not the one who tried to kill you, and me!?" Moka both demanded and asked.

"That may be, but I don't believe she was in the wrong. She is only following her instincts and what was probably taught to her at a young age. So I don't believe it was out of purely bad intentions." I heard crying behind me and when I looked, there was Kurumu looking hurt.

I didn't notice when Moka took back the Rosary. "Fine but one more thing." I was quickly pushed to the side, to witness Moka backhand Kurumu knocking her unconscious.

"I understand that you gain more power with different bloods so…" She trailed off, grabbing my right hand she made a cut in my wrist making it gush out blood, before doing the same to Kurumu's wrist. She then placed my wrist underneath Kurumu's and I could only watch as Kurumu's blood slowly dropped into my open wrist and mixed with mine.

I started to feel dizzy when finally the wound had healed itself. "Great… now I… I'm going to be out for… for a couple of… days…" I trailed off before falling unconscious.

* * *

When I woke up, I noticed I was back in the infirmary. I felt a little light headed but other than that I felt fine. I got up off the bed I was set on and walked to a mirror. I was surprised by how different I look. I had grown an inch or two, my muscles had become more defined, and my eyes looked like they were made from the clearest ice blue diamonds. While I was admiring myself I looked down to my exposed forearm and saw a new image, I was glad I had thought to put a small concealing spell so no one but me could see it. The new picture was of a blue Lily with Kurumu's name along the stem of the flower.

"So she is my destined one." I thought to myself. I soon decided that I had wasted enough time here and went to my dorm to go sleep off the rest of the day until tomorrow.

When I woke up I quickly got into doing my usual morning routine. I noticed I got a lot more angry glares from 2nd and 3rd year students, than I did before I went through these new changes thanks to Kurumu's blood.

When I started along the path, I met up with Moka she told me I was out for the four days and that her Rosary had started talking to her.

"What, the Rosary started talking to you?" I had never heard of something like that happening before, so I was honestly curious.

"Yeah… Danny can I ask you something?" She asked nervously.

I gave her a small smile, "You just did, but continue."

"Wou… Would you still be my friend if the point comes, when the Rosaries seal doesn't work anymore?" She asked

"Of course I'll still be your friend. It doesn't matter how you look or act, you're still you." I got a hug from her, so I hugged back, but our little moment was ruined.

"GOOD MORNING!" Yelled a very happy Kurumu.

"Danny, I baked some cookies for you, will you eat them with me?"

"Why me?" I asked, not understanding what was happening at the moment.

"Ohhh, remember I was searching for my life's one and only destined one?" I was still lost. "I've decided… its Danny."

Suddenly there was a glaring contest between both girls do I slowly backed away hoping they wouldn't notice me. I was wrong.

"Wait, Danny. Where are you going, stay here." demanded both girls.

Then Kurumu made a comment, "Danny, why do you look so different," She then grabbed my right arm and squeezed it between her breasts.

"Well, I accidentally, might have, possibly have gotten your blood in an open cut." I said.

She gave me a confused look.

I knew I was in trouble if I didn't say something quick. "I have absolutely, no idea why I look like this." I said hoping she bought my lie.

Kurumu looked at me suspiciously, but then gave me a happy smile. "Well you look great, and it also means you're all the more mine. So don't ever change." She then let my arm go and threw herself on my back, with her arms around my neck so she could hold on. I decided to carry her to the school since it would be the kind thing to do, and Moka decided she would hold my arm all the way to class. In truth I didn't really mind, it gave me a sense of purpose. And as long as they had a smile on their faces then everything would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**DANNY'S POV**

Ever since I got some of Kurumu's blood in me. I have gotten a lot more looks from girls, many with lust in their eyes or just want. It all made me feel uncomfortable, but as long as I have Moka and Kurumu with me they don't dare approach. Today I found out they posted our grades for out last big test, I hope I passed seeing as I spent lots of my time studying.

As I got closer to the crowd of students checking their scores I heard many cries of alarm seeing that they failed or cheers happy that they passed. I also noticed Moka, who was at the front of the crowd checking her score, at first she had a worried look on her face, but that quickly changed to a look of relief. When other guys noticed Moka and her score they started worshipping her, giving many comments. I made sure to pay close attention to what they said, hearing for any profanity. I made my way to Moka, wanting to start my day with a good start.

"Good Morning, Moka. Did you get your score?" She then turned to me with a bright smile.

"Yes, I did. OH… and good morning, Danny. I got 13th highest, isn't that great?"

"Yeah it sure is," I then had a worried face. "Moka did you by chance see my score?" I asked her.

"No, but let's find out. I'm sure you did fine." Said Moka trying to reassure me.

AS I looked for my score, expecting for it to be somewhere in the middle. I got tapped on the shoulder by Moka who pointed to the top of the list. I couldn't believe it, usually I would get worst grades, but this is unbelievable. I got top out of the entire school, I didn't know how to feel.

"Congratulations Danny, you got the highest ranking. And just behind you by one point, is a girl named, Yukari Sendo." I wasn't all that surprised that someone was close to me. After all, I've never been this good in school.

Some of the other students noticed my score and were either jealous, mad, or regretful. I got many glares from the guys seeing as they knew that they had no chance being better than me. I mean what could you do, I was good looking and had the highest score. I did get a lot of comments from girls, who wanted to either go out with me, help them study, or get to know each other better.

While I was busy talking to Moka, I noticed a little girl getting picked on by the Class Representative. So I interfered when he was about to attack the girl. I grabbed him by the wrist making him kneel on the ground, and twisted it enough to where it was hurting him, but didn't break. Then I threatened him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I questioned also throwing in a glare.

He looked up at me in a pained face. "What does it look like, getting rid of a problem before it even starts. I don't understand what you problem is." I let go of his wrist and grabbed his arm pulling it behind his back making him cry out in pain.

I then put as much hate in my voice as possible before responding. "It doesn't matter, I just saw you picking on someone smaller than you. And it was a girl no less, you should be showing respect." He gave me an unbelieving look.

"Don't care, she deserves everything that's coming to her." I started to pull his arm farther behind his back ready to break it, but was stopped by Moka.

"Danny, let him go." She pleaded, while latching on to my arm.

I hesitated but complied. I threw him onto the ground in front of his friends, they picked him up and ran off. I then turned around and walked towards the girl to see if she is okay.

"Hey are you alright. If not then…" She interrupted me giving me the worst look possible.

"I don't care, I don't need you. You're just trying to trick me." She then saw Moka and her whole expression changed to one of disbelief. She ran up to Moka and introduced herself.

"Hi, Moka. My name is Yukari Sendo."

Moka then dragged me and the now named Yukari off towards some seating areas outside of the school. There she started a conversation with Yukari and I just sat there and listened.

"I heard that even though you're in the same grade as us, you're only 11? And even ranked second after Danny here." Moka said excited.

"You're really smart, aren't you, Yukari?"

I couldn't believe what I heard, an 11 year old and a grade schooler!?

"And that outfit is also really cool!" Complimented Moka.

Yukari then blushed embarrassed, and started trying to reply but only could stutter on words or say something else.

"..No, well… Cool is such… I mean, I'm not… I'm just…" She then composed herself and bowed her head trying to hide her red face. "You're the one who's cool and pretty and sweet, Moka. You know, actually, I… I…"

"I love you Moka." She then threw herself into Moka, who was shocked by this discovery. I could only look at the situation in surprise and confusion.

"Every time I saw you in that classroom across the hall, I fell in love with you a bit more. But after you saved me," My eye started twitching, was she not there when I stopped the guy from hitting her. "My heart was made up!" I thought I couldn't be surprised by this girl anymore but what she said next took the cake.

"Please go out with me! IS that so bad," Yes, I wanted to say but kept quiet. "Dating someone like me?" She asked hopeful.

I looked at Moka who was in words embarrassed, confused, uncomfortable, and nervous. She looked at me for help, but all I could do was shrug my shoulders. Moka then turned her attention back to Yukari.

"Err… Umm, as a friend…" Moka replied unsure.

Then out of nowhere came the over excited reply of Yukari. "YAAAAY! I'M SOOOO HAPPY!"

I could only look at Moka in pity.

X

I was a little annoyed seeing Yukari squeeze Moka's breasts in the hallway. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to draw any more attention to us then there already was by getting yelled at by an immature little girl. I so I stayed quiet and followed Moka not making any eye contact with anyone.

"Wow, Moka's chest is even bigger than it looks." Said Yukari who started to manipulate Moka's breasts were you could hear some soft moans from either discomfort or pleasure maybe even both. Moka then lost her balance and fell with Yukari on top of her.

"It's so soft! This is like a dream." Yukari yelled drawing more attention to them.

"Stop… for some reason, I can't move." Seeing Moka in trouble, I decided to help.

I walked towards both girls and looked towards Yukari before picking the girl up from the back of her shirt collar and moving her behind me. I then offered Moka my hand helping her up. When I turned around, I was met with the angry face of Yukari.

"Don't get in our way! I know all about you! You and Moka are like a snapping turtle and the moon. You're way too different." She then backed away. "Danny Phantom, grades: top of the class, athletic ability: also top of the class, like some perfect student who is given everything. You have no hobbies or special abilities! You're a picture perfect ordinary boy!" She said smugly, guessing I should feel bad. But I actually feel good about myself.

She then continued. "I love Moka! So I don't want my beautiful Moka to be brought into your world of everything being handed to them, by someone like you. That's why I'm declaring war on you." I was curious about what she could do, but I better not push it. I looked towards Moka for help, but she just shrugged and motioned for me to pay attention to Yukari.

"I'll make sure you never come close to Moka again!" She took out a wand from I don't know where and waved it at one of the supply lockers used for cleaning. Soon some brooms and a bucket came flying out at me. Before I could ask what was happening, I was hit across the head by the bucket and was wacked by the brooms. They didn't hurt much but they were annoying, I quickly focused on what was happening and grabbed all the brooms in my left hand. The smile on Yukari's face disappeared and in its place was annoyance because her little prank failed.

"So much for being a witch." She said downcast.

I wanted to get mad and yell at this girl for trying to start a fight, but one look from Moka told me to just leave it. So I listened and headed to the infirmary because, even when I stopped the brooms and bucket they still managed to injure me. The brooms had given me a small cut on my left cheek and I had a larger cut on my forehead where I was hit by the bucket.

X

 **NORMAL POV**

When Danny made it to the infirmary, He found Kurumu there waiting with peroxide and a swab to clean his cuts, or rather cut because the smaller one on his left cheek had already healed. That only left the one that was left, was the one on his forehead that was about an inch long. So he took a seat next to Kurumu and she began cleaning the cut.

"So, Kurumu, what are you doing here?" Danny asked politely.

"Well, while I was walking through the hallways, I heard some gossip that you, were in a small fight with another student. Care to tell me what happened?" Kurumu asked while dipping the swap in the peroxide before touching it to Danny's head.

"Well it wasn't really a fight, it was more me getting threatened by a student. Do you know Yukari Sendo, by any chance?"

"Yukari Sendo? No I don't believe I've heard of her."

"Well she's one of those smart children. She's eleven years old and has the second highest score in the school."

"Sounds like you had a really rough experience Danny." She inquired.

"Not really, it's more of an annoyance than a problem. I helped her with stopping the Class Representative from hurting her and all I get in return is a warning to stay away from her and Moka. I just don't know what to do."

While Danny was thinking about how to clear the misunderstanding with Yukari. Kurumu was excited and thinking that if this Yukari girl took Moka away from Danny then she could have him all to herself. She then composed herself and thought now would be a good idea to try and seduce Danny. She got on all fours on the infirmary bed and started crawling towards Danny.

"As far as that girls concerned, I've heard somethings." Danny stopping his thoughts looked towards Kurumu wanting to know what she meant. But when he looked eh was surprised by the position she was in and immediately backed up towards the head board.

"All I've heard about her was that she is some sort of genius. But apparently she's childish and bratty, and everyone in her class hates her guts." While all this was being said, Kurumu was slowly making her way closer to Danny, making sure that her breasts had a little sway in them to draw his attention.

"Really?" Danny replied with an embarrassed look on his face, his face getting redder as Kurumu came closer.

"She's probably really full of herself because she's so smart. You know how those Brainiac's are?" When she stopped her progress towards Danny she stared into his eyes keeping his attention on her.

What the two didn't know was that outside the window was, Yukari with a planned formed to further split Moka and Danny apart.

"Danny, will think twice before showing himself around Moka once I'm done with him." She then pulled out a Voodoo doll from her pocket as well as one of Danny's hairs.

"All I have to do is put a strand of his hair in the doll and…" She then moved the arm of the doll in a motion were it was hitting itself.

Back in the infirmary, with Kurumu still on Danny. Danny started getting a funny feeling, he couldn't explain it but knew what it mostly felt like. It felt like he was being controlled or manipulated in some way. He decided to find out what the problem was, when he gently pushed Kurumu to the side he noticed his movements were somewhat sluggish. With a small complaint from Kurumu which he ignored he got up and headed to the door, when he opened it he found no one. He closed it and looked around the room until his eyes landed on the window, he walked over to it and opened it. He wasn't surprised by what he found, there was Yukari with a Voodoo doll, messing around with it. From his guess she must think she's controlling him.

In one quick motion, Danny grabbed Yukari by the collar of her shirt and picked her up pulling her through the window before throwing her onto an empty infirmary bed. When she landed on the bed she was confused for a second, but after she saw Danny she knew who to blame.

"What do you think you're doing!? Leave me alone right now or else!" She yelled angrily. Danny gave her a deadpanned look, while Kurumu gave a small knowing of what happened.

"Why should I leave you alone when you were trying to control me with that doll?" Danny asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Yukari replied with. "Well I want you to stay away from Moka. You have no place by her side." She then saw Kurumu and made a comment. "Go play with your big breasted friend." Yukari said smugly, getting a glare from Kurumu.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not flat chested. I mean look at them, there's nothing to grab. Boy's want something to look at." She then turned to Danny with a smirk, before saying. "Right Danny?"

Not knowing what to Danny replied with. "Yes… I mean no… Please leave me out of this." He said turning around to hide his blush.

At that moment while the conversation was getting more aggressive. A curious Moka decided at that moment to barge in and announce herself.

"Hello, what's going on?" What she noticed when she walked in was and argument going on between Kurumu and her new friend Yukari, while Danny was sitting down on a bed with his hands over his heads trying to block out the argument.

When Yukari noticed Moka, she quickly hid herself behind Moka's leg. Danny noticing Moka was here and Yukari hiding behind her leg decided to speak up.

"Moka, you need to control your friend. She's causing problems that I don't want to deal with." Danny said almost yelling.

Moka knowing she needed to calm her friend down tried to defend Yukari. But that only made Danny angrier.

"You're too easy on her Moka! You've got to tell her she's being a bother! I mean, it's best for Yukari's sake as well, right?" Danny yelled trying to make Moka understand the problem.

Moka finally gave in to Danny's reasoning after hearing his rant. "…I suppose, but…

Yukari hearing Moka agreeing, felt heart broken. She felt that she has been lied to and betrayed. But what Danny said last really made that point across Yukari for her to know she didn't belong.

"If Yukari hangs out with just you, Moka, then won't she lose all her friends and end up totally alone!?" Danny said before calming down letting out his anger in the form of words not knowing how much he hurt the little witch.

"I don't mind. After all, I am a genius! I'm sorry, but I don't want such low-ability friends. Besides…" She trailed off Danny felling guiltier, but then a smile grew on the little girls face.

"AHAHAHA! I gotcha, I gotcha!" She then ran off.

"You little…" Danny didn't finish as Moka interrupted him.

"Wait! It's awful of you to be mad at her, Danny!"

Danny trying to defend himself said, "Why are you mad at me!?"

"You didn't consider her feelings. You just assumed she did it because she thought it was a joke."

"That's not my fault, she's used her magic to cause me problems, and who knows how many students she's also hurt."

Moka gave Danny a skeptical look before leaving. Kurumu then spoke up and voiced her opinion.

"Danny," Said person then turned to look at Kurumu, "the reason she doesn't have many friends is because her race of monster are hated."

"Hated race…?"

"Yes, don't you know? Look. It's hard to tell whether a 'witch' is a supernatural or human being, right!?" Danny nodded his head, somewhat understanding.

Kurumu then started a brief summary of witched. "Long ago, they were called the "boundary beings" that connected the human and supernatural worlds, but today, their race is called half-breeds, and they are discriminated against! On top of that, it seems they're hated in the human world too! In the middle ages, there were things called 'witch hunts' where many witches were killed by humans."

She then said something that really broke Danny's heart. "You know, that girl may have really been all alone."

X

Outside in the forest Yukari is being harassed by the Class Representative and his goons. Yukari is being thrown in to a tree while the attackers laugh at her. Soon they change into their monster forms, which all turn out to be lizardman.

The now transformed Class Representative looked down at Yukari and spoke. "Why don't I just rid this Academy of you!" He yelled.

Yukari scared tried to fight them, but got her wand eaten instead.

"What should we do with her?" Asked the lizardman to the left of the Representative.

"Let's eat her up! The fog is thick, so no one will ever know." Said the one to the right of the Representative.

The representative agreed. "That sounds good! We should eat her up!"

Before they could do anything they heard a stop. It was Moka.

"Stop it! Get your hands off Yukari!" Yelled a worried Moka.

The student representative seeing Moka grew irritated.

"Damn, so it's you again, Moka Akashiya! You've caught us at a bothersome time…" Yukari seeing Moka alone was worried that she would get hurt or worse.

"Run! Please run, Moka! Or you'll be eaten! Forget about me and run!" Yelled Yukari getting the attention of her attackers.

"It's OK. I'll put myself on the line for you, Yukari! Don't act so tough! It's all right to ask for help when you can't make it on your own." Moka said reassuring Yukari. "Be honest! You say you love me, but what you really want is for someone to be kind to you right? And aren't you always playing pranks because you want someone to pay attention to you?"

Yukari not wanting to hear the truth tried to interrupt Moka. "What are you talking about? Hurry up and get out of here!"

Moka continued, "I understand, you've always been lonely, haven't you, Yukari? IT was tough being all alone, wasn't it? I, too have always been alone! That's why I want to help you, and also why I could never ever leave you alone, Yukari."

The lizardmen feeling ignored got angry and yelled at the two girls. "WHAT ARE YOU blathering ABOUT!? ARE YOU TRYING TO INSULT US BY IGNORING US!?"

Yukari seeing an opportunity to do something bit down on the hand of the class representative, but it didn't do much, besides upset him.

"OWW, what do you think you're doing, you little brat!?" After he got Yukari to let go of his hand, he turned around and was about to swipe at Yukari. When all of a sudden a body was in front of the girl taking the hit on their back. When everything settled, they were able to see that it was Danny who got hit, and by the look on his face he was angry.

When Danny made sure that Yukari was okay he turned around to face his opponent. Taking his sword off his belt, he let it extend to its full length and pointed it at Yukari's attackers.

"So, you think it is okay to attack someone younger than you. Or someone of a different race, well you are dearly mistaken." Faster than anyone could see, Danny was behind the class representative. Raising his sword he made a clean cut strait through the tail of the class representative. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the yell of pain that came from the lizardman.

Yukari seeing that Danny did all that moving so quick, was worried that he may have damaged the wound on his back and made worse than it already was. But upon seeing it she saw that it was healing at an incredible rate, all that went through her head was 'what is he'.

"One down, two to go." Danny then did the same to the others leaving them all tail less.

"Take this as a warning, stay away from, Yukari. IF you don't I'll make it a lot worse." Said Danny threateningly.

The lizardman seeing that they were out matched and out classed, ran off back to the school with their tails between their legs, I mean in their hands.

Danny seeing the they were far enough away, he turned around only to be stared at by a surprised Yukari, a worried Moka, and an awestruck Kurumu who had just arrived and couldn't believe what she saw.

"So… everyone okay?" Asked Danny who had a protective look on his face.

Kurumu was the first to speak. "Danny! That was amazing, you moved so fast. But how?" She asked curious.

"It's complicated?" Was Danny's only reply.

Next was Moka. "Thank you Danny. You really helped us." She said with a small smile.

Danny gave her a smile in return and replied, "It wasn't a problem at all. I couldn't let anyone get hurt."

Yukari didn't say anything, she just walked over to Danny and gave him a hug burying her face in his stomach letting out small whimpers. "Thank you." She said in a quiet voice.

"You welcome." Danny understanding that Yukari was a bit shaken by what happened decided to carry her to her dorm with both Moka and Kurumu following.

When they reached Yukari's dorm they dropped her off where she immediately left Danny's arms and entered leaving the three outside. They waited to see if she would come out, but with no sign of it happening said their good byes to each other and parted ways for the day heading to their own dorms.

 **Not sure if I will put Yukari as part of the Harem, she is still young so I'm a little put off with the whole idea. But it's not up to me, so any comments if she should be in Danny's harem will be helpful.**


End file.
